Damn, that's Fluffy
by PossiblyWeeb
Summary: Suddenly I have motivation to continue this series again.
1. Whiterose

**This will be a first-person POV fluff story. I have no idea how long I will continue his series, but please excuse my terrible writing for the first few chapters.**

 _RIIIIIIIIING!_

I opened my eyes. What was that awful noise?

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

I rolled out of bed, intending to slap that nasty alarm clock in the facial region for interrupting my much needed sleep. It wasn't until I was already midair that I realized that I slept in a bed magically suspended in the air by ropes above Weiss' bed. Whoops.

I guess I must've hit the ground pretty loudly because the next thing I knew Weiss and Blake were out of bed asking me if I was okay. My sister kept sleeping. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't wake up if a nuclear war erupted in the courtyard. Now that I think back on it, this isn't the first time I've just rolled out of bed thinking that I could just hit the alarm clock. However, this was the first time I've simply laid in Weiss's arms and noticed how beautiful and blue her eyes are. Her wonderful, lovely blue eyes. Upon confirmation that I was okay, Blake sat back on her bed and continued to read her book. Weiss, however, just kinda say there, leaning over me. Her caring frown turned into a warm smile. "You're okay," she said.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Weiss and I sat next to each other during lunch. Again. I'm beginning to notice some things I've never noticed about Weiss before. Sometimes she stutters when I suddenly address her. Sometimes I catch her staring at me while I'm taking a shower, and she kinda just blushes and looks away. We're both girls and we both have the same parts. I don't know why she needs to look at mine. Sometimes she just stares at me absentmindedly. When I point it out to her that she's staring, she dismisses it as nothing or changes the subject. Strange, strange girl.

Yet at the same time, I find myself becoming attracted to her, in a different way. A more-than-friendly way. I've even caught myself staring at her while she's showering once. Sometimes, I find myself fantasizing about what it would be like to be with Weiss forever. Sometime I find myself picturing us in bed together. But only once. Many times, I've tried to shake the thoughts from my mind. _I can't just tell her I like her. What would that do to our friendship? What if she doesn't like me back? And also I'm not lesbian. I'm NOT lesbian._

But no matter how many times I try, the thoughts and fantasies come back moments later.

Maybe I should tell her. But I have questions. Questions and doubts.

 ***** The Next Day *****

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOI-

It stopped.

I peer under my bed. I see Weiss, her hand on the alarm clock. "Didn't want you falling again," she said. Very considerate. Maybe she does like me back.

 ***** Later *****

I flipped through her notebook today while she was showering. In between notes and pieces of homework, there were little sketches and doodles of me. I looked through her other notebooks. No other notebook had anything about me. This must've started recently. I'm gonna confront Weiss, and maybe confess my feelings.

Class is finally done. I plop myself down on my bed, waiting for Weiss to return. My palms are getting sweaty. _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't like me back?_ _What if she doesn't lik-NO!_ I shake the unworthy thoughts out of my mind.

The door squeaks open. Weiss walks into the room. She throws me a casual "Hey, Ruby," as she undresses and hops into the shower. The ten minutes she takes to shower feels like hours. I flip through her bags and find the notebook with me all over it. She comes out of the shower, wrapped in a white towel.

"Um... Weiss?"

"What is it?" she says as she drops the towels and starts to dress herself.

"So we've been friends for a really long time and..." Wow. What a cliche line.

"What is it?"

"So you've been acting kinda weird lately so I flipped though your notebooks and stuff and..."

Her face turns the slightest shade pink as I say these words.

"... and I found these pictures of me and stuff and..."

She dismisses the doodles as boredom and lack of things to do during Port's lectures.

I still have hope. "But I didn't find any of these doodles in your other notebooks. This is very recent."

She gulps nervously.

"I've also noticed you staring at me a lot."

She slowly starts to inch towards me.

I speak up again. "Weiss, if you have any feelings for me, I'm just letting you know that... I feel the same."

The nervousness and embarrassment disappears from her face, but it only builds on mine. She opens her mouth. My palms are soaking. However, instead of saying something like I thought she would do, she grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me in. The kiss was intense. It only lasted a minute, but it seemed like a lifetime. We both loved every second of it. When we broke the kiss, gasping for air, I noticed something and spoke out.

"Are you still naked?"

She looks down.

"Yes. Yes I am."

 **Never in a millions years did I think I would write cringey fluff. I'd be surprised if you told me that you read up to this point without cringing. Oh well. I think I'm getting better at this stuff. Maybe. Oh also I'm not dead so yay. Bye bye!**


	2. Bumblebee

**I have absolutely no idea why I'm continuing this series, but I just feel like it. Enjoy!**

The rest of the team is still asleep. I went to sleep early last night because everyone else went out into the town and I just wasn't feeling it. I flip the page of the novel in my hand. _Good book_ , I thought to myself. _I should really read the rest of this series._ The alarm clock rang out, nearly making my drop my book. Yang probably forgot to turn the alarm off. Ruby muttered something in her sleep and actually rolled out of the top bunk and crashed on to the floor. Yang slept right through the noise like usual, while Weiss rushed to Ruby's side. Even though she does that all the time, I do admit I was a little worried.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and confirmed that she was alright. I let out a sigh of relief, but something about seeing Ruby and Weiss stare longingly into each others' eyes makes me wonder about myself. I've been seeing signs of a beyond-friends relationship developing between the two, but never before now have I considered my own relationship with Yang. Are we more than friends? Is being more than friends with Yang what I really want? I'll have to figure it out soon.

* * *

Port's lecture was particularly boring today. Not that I was paying attention to begin with. Faunus history was always an easy subject for me, for obvious reasons. Yang was desperately scribbling down everything Port was saying, trying to catch almost every word coming out of his mouth. I've never noticed how beautiful Yang's eyes are. Her beautiful lilac eyes...

"Everything alright?" asks Ruby, poking my shoulder. She must've caught me staring.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You've been staring at my sis quite a bit recently," she says. The remark catches me by surprise. I look around to see if anyone else heard. Luckily, it doesn't seem like anyone did. I brush off Ruby's statement as nothing, but I wonder how obvious I had been about it. I guess, deep down, I really do want her.

* * *

After completing a rather tiring mission slaying Grimm in the forest, we plopped ourselves down on our beds. Yang sits down next to me on my bed, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. The words start flowing from her mouth about the mission we just completed, when I noticed something a bit... off. Yang's shirt, to be exact. Her collar hung very loosely around her chest, and I couldn't help myself but sneak a few glances down. _I wonder what they feel like..._

"Like what you see?"

Snapped out of my trance, I realized I had been staring. Ruby and Weiss were smothering giggles and Yang was looking at me with a huge grin. I went to slap her to get her to stop grinning, and swung my hand from my hip up towards her face. But I seriously underestimated the size of her chest at close range and slapped her right in the boobs instead. Ruby and Weiss broke out laughing while Yang went a bit red and laughed too. After a while, when everyone stopped laughing and I sat down on my bed in embarrassment, Yang sat down next to me. I thought she was just going to make me feel embarrassed again, but all she did was give me a kiss on the top of my head and rub my cat ears.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were asleep in their beds but I could tell Yang was still looking at her scroll. I put down my book and let out a long sigh. I got out of my bed and poked Yang in the side until she climbed down and gave me a questioning look. I hesitated for a moment. _This is the best opportunity I'll get_ , I told myself. Before Yang could open her mouth, I pressed mine onto hers, and a short squeal came from her throat before her shoulders relaxed and her arms wrapped around my back. Yang fell backwards onto my bed, but our lips stayed locked. I pulled back for a quick breath but Yang pulled me back into her. One arm reached around my back and undid the string to my pajamas. I opened my mouth to protest but her other arm kept my mouth locked to hers. My breathing quickened as she undid the clasp of my bra and I pulled her pajama top over her head and tore off her bra. As her hand reached down to rub my crotch, I heard something moving behind me.

I turned around to see Ruby and Weiss giggling behind their scrolls, which were pointed at me and Yang. Yang quickly rolled over in embarrassment while I snatched a blanked off the bed to cover myself. Yang sloppily put her bra half on and stood up.

"Let's go somewhere where we can find privacy," she said, as I followed her out of the room.

* * *

When I woke up, everything was a bit blurry. Sunlight was coming through cracks in the curtains in the hotel room. I looked over my left shoulder to see Yang lying next to me, quietly snoring peacefully. I looked over my other shoulder to see my clothes and Yang's nicely folded in a pile on the hotel couch. She can be so thoughtful sometimes. I moved to get up, but Yang sleepily put her arms around my body, still half asleep.

"Five more minutes..." she said.

Feeling her warm chest rubbing against my back was a pleasant sensation, as her arms wrapped around my chest, pulling my naked body into hers. I figured I couldn't get up anyways. So I rolled over to face Yang and wrapped my own arms around her back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
